The Silver Flames
by Damaru Soul
Summary: Basically Silvaze. Need I say more? (Rated T just in case) (work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

_**!Update!**_

 _ **I have decided on redoing this story with a whole new plot and everything, I'm starting off from scratch so please do review and tell me how it is! Thanks so much and sorry for any inconvenience I have caused!**_

* * *

 **In case of any concerning questions as to why I redid this:**

 _Why did you decide to redo the story?_

I felt as though I was still new to writing and wanted to find something more original and do some background digging for Silver's story.

 _I was expecting you to continue on adding to the original..._

I was too but I decided I didn't like the plot I had going so I scrapped everything and started a new plot, which hopefully you all will like as well.

* * *

So sorry for just suddenly coming back and scrapping everything I had originally, I just didn't like it myself. I hope you all will enjoy it nonetheless and hopefully I didn't enrage anyone who were looking forward to the story :P

Once again please do review and tell me if I made the right choice! And if anyone has any concerns or questions I'll update this first chapter to answer any of them!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm redoing the whole Silvaze story so sorry! DX

Anyways on with the story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1~ Silver's P.O.V.**

It has been years since I've seen Blaze, since she trapped Iblis inside herself. I still have hope within me that I'll see her again, but it's starting to fade.

"Silver, get back to patrolling!" A raspy voice barked out nearby

"Y-yes sir!" I reply instantly while saluting

Ever since Blaze disappeared into another dimension I've been patrolling the very spot she disappeared from, wishfully thinking that she'll return from there. I scout out the area, same as always. Checking the perimeter for any suspicious activity, but there never really is anything. Looking past the same old rocks, the same old hills, the same old trees, the same old suspicious looking figure, the same old captain peering down at me, the same old routi- wait. I quickly face the mysterious figure and see an almost transparent figure. Swiftly and carefully, I step closer to the unknown physique and peer around a tree trunk.

It-it's...

The anatomy of this creature looks just like...

"Blaze?" I call out unintentionally as the creature turned around fast and we made eye contact. It started crying and mouthing words but no voice came out. I looked at her puzzled as she kept mouthing words. I shook my head at her.

"I'm sorry Blaze, I can't hear you..." I told her as she started to become sad and disappointed, then mouthed more words to herself. She knew I was no good at reading lips so she must be commenting about that. She stared at me longingly as I stepped closer to her, she held out her hand and I took it.

She-she vanished...

Perplexed, I scour the area to see what exactly happened. Is she still here? Could I not touch her or else she'd loose her transparent state? What is going on?

"Silver!" A raspy voice called out as I hastily returned to my sentinel job

After my shift ended I walked the crowded streets spaced out. Blaze is okay? Was that even her? What could she have wanted? Rounding the corner, I start to pull out my keys and unlock my apartment door. I close the door and lock it as I lay on the bed confused by all that has happened. How do I figure out what Blaze wanted? What was she asking for? I roll over on my bed and bury my head into my pillow in frustration. Maybe it wasn't even Blaze...

"Silver?..." I hear a calm feminine voice call out from behind me. I jump up out from my pillow and turn to see a purple cat. I start tearing up as I see she wasn't transparent like earlier.

"Blaze, you're back!" I exclaim and race up to hug her

She hugs me back, "I-I don't know if I'm exactly back, Silver..."

I release her and stare at her bewildered. She continues to explain, "Silver, when you went to hug me out in the trees earlier I was still there. I followed you all the way back here, yet you didn't know it. I-I don't exactly know what's going on..."

I hold her once more as I reassured her, "Don't worry Blaze, I'll find a way to get you back."

The purple cat broke away from me, "No Silver, I still have Iblis with me here in this empty dimension. I have him detained here and if you try to take me back you'll also release him. I've been controlling him from rampaging wherever I am and he seems to be weaker here. I can not take the risk of unleashing him back in our realm."

"B-but Blaze-" A giant ringing interrupted our conversation as I look at her slowly fade from my vision

I sat up quickly in a cold sweat. I glance around the room for Blaze, but she's long gone. Sitting up, I place my head in my hands trying to fathom what just happened. There must be something I can do...

I grabbed my keys, threw on a jacket, and headed out the door back to where it all started. Turning the corners, I look for the place where Blaze and I went back in time to stop Sonic. Where was it again? I stand in one place trying to remember when I see a purple light trail shining a path. Does this mean I'm destined to get Blaze back? Following the light, it lead me to a place that had lots of numbers already inputted into a complex looking computer. There was a sign that read: 'If you are ready for the answer to your problems, press the giant purple button.'

Without hesitation, I pressed it. I found myself falling into a vortex like thing and traveling fast. Now I am contemplating if I should have pressed it. The the colorful vortex started to dissipate and I could make out some things. Clouds? Oh my god, I'm falling fast. I saw the trees start to grow larger as my eyes grew wide and my heart raced. Trying to calm myself, I use my psychokinetic power to help myself float before I become a waffle.

Finally hovering just inches above the ground, I set myself gently down to find a blue trail heading right for me. In an instant there stood the cause of the blazing blue trail. The blazing blue hedgehog himself, Sonic.

"Silver?" The cobalt hedgehog asked as I nodded

"Good to see you again." I reply as immediately get pushed to the ground

"Silver!" I hear a feminine voice squeal in excitement

"Rose, please get off the poor hedgehog." I heard a deep gruff voice say as I felt her move off me

I get up to find Amy and Shadow standing by Sonic.

"What brings you here, Silver?" The ebony hedgehog asked as the Amy bounced in place with excitement

"I don't exactly know..." I reply slowly as the others stare at me puzzled

* * *

Hopefully it's better than my first attempt, I was going to make it longer but I'd like to see how many like this version better first. If I don't see any improvement or not many people like this version much either I'll just scrap the entire thing. So please review and tell me how you like it so far!

Anyways, until next time I'll see ya!


End file.
